The new girl
by KerriJoeWhitlock
Summary: This is what would happen if an Irish chick  ME  got shoved into Twilight... fun fun fun
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing from any of her books, this is just me being utterly wierd and random... Any questions?**_

_This is Dedicated to my best friend Frank, I hope he likes it and thinks it worthy of a Review! If the rest of you don't review.. there'll be a reckoning! LMAO_

I woke up one morning, with the sun shining through my window. _bah _I thought, as I ran my hand through my hair, and got out of bed. As usual I went from my room to the living room and flopped down in front of my computer. My stepdad Tim was down for the weekend as usual and both him and my mum turned to me "We've got some news" I raised an eyebrow, still not awake enough to talk. "Tim got a job in the hospital in Forks, Washington... We're moving to America!" mum squealed excitedly and a peal of laughter left my mouth. "Mum, you've read Twilight... This is ONLY going to end in tears!" I laughed, and posted the news on facebook "So when're we going?" I asked curiously.. "Next week!" Rhodry came in grinning "I can't wait" I chuckled and rolled my eyes, trust my annoying little brother to be excited.

We spent the entire week packing and unpacking, and packing again, trying to think what the neccassary stuff to bring was, as there was no way, we could get ALL our stuff over by plane... We ended up with all our clothes, our computers and aload of junk... And spent a FORTUNE on how much it all weighed.

Eventually we got to the house in Forks, it was nice enough but oddly looked how the Twilight books described Bella's house. I was shown my room by my mum and I sighed "Bah!" I exclaimed plonking my stuff in the middle of the room and jumped on the bed... Unlike the books I got my own bathroom here which was fricken awesome.. I set up my stereo, put on one of my favourite Paramore CD's and started to organise my crap. My makeup went into the bathroom, my clothes went neatly into my new wardrobe and I made my bed, organising all my throws and cushions and teddies. Tomorrow was Monday... And I was to start at the new Forks high! _Bloody Cutlery! _I thought to myself laughing quietly. It was about 5pm, and I was hungry so I roamed downstairs for some food. There were boxes EVERYWHERE, and I knew it was going to take FOREVER to unpack everything. But we'd manage!

I woke up to an overcast morning in Forks, Washington. I suppose it's about time I introduced myself properly. I'm Kerri, I'm 17, I'm from Ireland. I'm a rocker, I'm immensly wierd.. and mildly afraid of change. I'm about 5 foot 6, with short black and blonde hair, which I keep clipped back most of the time. I have a fairly nice figure, and I'm not TOO small, so it's all good. Hopefully, my first day WON'T be a disaster.

I went to my wardrobe to find something decent to wear. I pulled on a black pair of skinny jeans, a nice black shirt and my red and black checkered converse. I clipped my hair up with black clips and a red hair band, having only my side fringe hang down. I smiled at how I looked in the mirror, before applying my gothic make-up as usual. I knew I was missing something so I went through my necklaces, bracelets and watches. On my right wrist I put my bright purple and silver sparkly watch, on my left a dark brown celticy looking wristlet and on my neck I put a shortish silver chain with a skull pendant on it, said skull had a red bow in it's hair for some unknown reason.. Random, just how I liked it. Before I stole my mothers car for the day for school, I donned a heavy black winter jacket. I knew it'd be cold, I was used to this. I wandered downstairs, grabbing my black backpack off the kitchen table, and left. I wasn't normally a breakfast eater.. specially when I was nervous. I slid into the front of my mothers bright red Fiat Punto, I'll be noticed everywhere, cause it's got an Irish registration plate... You know what Americans are like with the Irish. I feh'd to myself (it's like a bah only with less effort) and drove down the highway, indicating to pull into the parking lot of the school.

I killed the engine and made sure I had all my neccessary stuffs in my backpack, and all the money I needed. Before entering the receptionists room. (I don't know what they call it over here!) I was given my timetable and grunted as I headed towards my first class... English, I sure hope the teacher's better at the language then back home. The teacher gave me a reading list, it was the basics of everything I've already read... Stuffy old Jane Austen... Shakespeare... etc. A girl a little younger then me with curly brown hair introduced herself as Angela "Hi, I'm Kerri... The full name is Kerriann but for the love of god if you call me that, i'll eat you!" Angela and I fell around the place laughing, and she said "I'm in French next.. Want me to walk you?" I smiled "sure!" and we wandered down to French, laughing about little stupid things. It hadn't been too bad a day just yet... nothing of interest happened in French bar mine and Angela's random natterings. SO! we went off for lunch!

I grinned humming gently and randomly swaying as we entered the Cafeteria. I grabbed a small bowl of salad and another also small bowl of beef pasta and slid into my seat. Quietly I listened to the nattering at the table "Hi" said a blond boy by the name of Mike, I fought the urge to bang my head off the table. "Hi" I responded casually, hopefully not TOO nice. I'll attempt to avoid his stalkerish tendancies! Eric pulled out the seat beside me and slid into it. "ARGH!" he groaned as he sat on a thumbtack I'd put there specially. I whistled innocently and Mike and Ang laughed with me. A little while later, five of the wierdest.. hottest people walked in... Then I DID headdesk! _Alright, I get it! I'm doomed!_ I thought, falling around the place laughing. Everyone looked at me as if I was really odd... but I didn't care.. It was too damn funny.

_I rather hope you enjoyed the first chapter... More will come either later today or tomorrow... WOOHOO! REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all, this is the new update :D not dedicated to anyone in particular... hope you like! R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

Okay so if the books were right I'd have Bio then Gym CRAP! Silently I checked my timetable, _yup_ I thought _next to fuckward next class hooray! _Angela turned to me "SO, the girls choice dance is on in a while, you coming?" "Feh" I responded running a hand through my hair"I don't do that shit, too conformist for me. However I can help you with your hair and dress and makeup and shite. If you want" I shrugged offhandedly, knowing I wouldn't want to hike that night so, doing up Ang would be a great distraction. She nodded enthousiastically "One rule" I said, "No Pink!" she grinned "I don't like it much anyhow" And thus we agreed, just as the bell went. Mike bounded up to me to attempt to walk me to class, I rolled my eyes "Ok" I said after he sort of... begged. _feh_ I thought. I entered Biology and Mister Banner motioned for me to sit beside Fuck.. I mean Edward. I dumped my bag and jacket beside the table and pulled my books out as I slid into my chair. Unsurprisingly Edward stiffened, and leaned away holding his breath. His hands were on his knees, tightly clenched. "Dude" I muttered only loud enough for him to hear "I don't smell THAT good" I chuckled quietly, pulling my hood up and stuffing my hair inside it to make it a bit easier on him. He relaxed slightly as it muffled my scent a bit. I flashed him a toothy grin and turned to attempt to pay attention to this dick of a teacher. "Feh" I grumbled, tossing my pen onto my copy, and leaning back in my seat, not bothering my ass taking down anymore notes. Edward laughed quietly... My god what I laugh, it nearly made me moan... I raised an eyebrow at him, just remembering he read thoughts... If I was in Bella's position, he can't read mine though.. I think... Silently he shook his head and I started to doodle on my copybook.

A small while later the bell rang, I glanced at my page to see several pairs of big dark eyes peering out at me. I suppressed a shudder and put my stuff in my bag to go to Gym. I wandered to the lockers and slid my stuff in, dragging out my change bag.. I jogged to gym, I sucked at this subject. It was interesting to say the least. We were playing Volleyball... It sucked, even worse when you suck at playing it. I managed to hit Mike in the back of the head, which was funny as shit, I couldn't stop laughing for ages. I did score one or two points though.. Which kicked ass.

The bell went after class and I changed quickly eager to get home and get some food into me. I was hungry! I jogged silently, and hotly if I may say so, as I got quite a few wolf whistles... to my car. Impatiently I threw my stuff in the back and slid into the Driver's seat. _C'mon Rhodry! _I thought, I was getting really hungry now, my stomach was growling like there was no tomorrow! Rhodry bounded up at last, and slid into the passanger seat after likewise disposing of his shit in the back. Suddenly a shiny silver volvo was boxing me in "Fuck!" I shouted, honking the horn. It didn't budge. Quickly I undid my seatbelt and slid out storming angrily to the volvo. "Move your ass Cullen before I total this piece of shit." I roared loudly before adding quieter "It's just unfortunate you'd walk away unscathed" His eyes widened and he tried to stop them before I noticed, but failed miserably. Quickly he changed his expression and started to laugh... "Okay, you've been warned" I wandered back to my car sliding in, and starting the engine. I did up my seatbelt and revved a little. "MOVE IT DICK!" I roared out the window, honking my horn. And then he was gone, driving down the highway laughing his ass off.

Silently fuming I drove him, I knew I'd have to cook when I got back and I was NOT looking forward to it.

I stopped the car outside the house, and killed the engine.. smacking my head off the steering wheel. I grabbed my stuff and entered the house, sorting the cod and fishfry out for dinner. I then went upstairs to do homework when my cell phone rang "Hello?" I asked. A soft male velvety voice answered and I cringed "Hello Kerri" I rolled my eyes "What do you want Cullen" He chuckled "I'm sorry for annoying you earlier, after you.. helped me in Biology" I smirked "No problem, and it's ok. Sorry I flipped." He sighed into the phone "I won't... be there tomorrow, just in case you were wondering "I'd sorta figured, you were creeped out that I knew so much" I laughed. He cleared his throat "I need to know, how much you know Kerri" I rolled my eyes "In case you have to kill me?" I joked "Chill I won't tell!" I laughed quietly. "Seriously Edward, you can trust me" I smiled and I knew he could hear it in my voice. "Thank you" he said before disconnecting the phonecall. Things were a bit different to the books but that's cause my decisions were a little different then Bellas.

After my homework I went down to finish and serve dinner, and then went to bed with a book for a few hours. Oh boy had the day been interesting... It's just a pity Edward wasn't going to be in for the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyes flickered open to the warm sun spilling through my bedroom window. I yawned and stretched, taking my book from chest and putting it on the bedside table. Pondering I slid myself out of my warm bed into the cool air. I smiled, remembering the phone conversation from the night before, kind of glad about the fact that Edward wouldn't be in school today. I jogged to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water beat down on my tense muscles. I washed myself down thoroughly before turning off the shower and wrapping a large fluffy towel around myself. I smiled as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I wasn't bothered with makeup so I just ran my hand through my hair.

Quietly I thumped down the stairs, and grabbed my bag and keys before going off to school. I hummed along to the stereo as I drove, the rumble of my cars engine slightly comforting. I yawned quietly, as I pulled into the parking lot of school. I leaned back against the drivers seat and sighed. I yawned again, and slid out of my car. "Kerri!" Mike yelled, bounding over to me like a lovesick puppy. I rolled my eyes, he was cute... but a little too clingy for my tastes. Jessica, Angela, Tyler and Eric followed him and I waved "Hey guys, what's up?" I threw my bag over my shoulder and yawned yet again. "You okay Kerri?" Jess asked "Yeah why?" she raised an eyebrow "You're just yawning alot is all. You look really tired" I shrugged "Must not have gotten enough sleep" I sighed. Arm in arm we all made our way to English and I grinned widely. It was nice to have alot of friends for once. I plonked myself down beside Angela and flicked through the Twilight book again, just to see what was in store for me today... _Ah yes, no Edward but lots of friends for the rest of the week :) _I thought happily.

The bell rang signalling lunch, I know I really should have made a record of the rest of my classes before then, but it was too much effort and nothing interesting happened. SO I wandered into the cafeteria with Ang, Jes and the boys laughing and singing loudly. Everyone looked at us as if we were really weird, it was funny as hell. I couldn't help the glance my eyes took to the Cullens table and the rapid sinking of my stomach. I knew he wasn't gonna be here, but I'd hoped a bit... I grabbed a steaming plate of pasta and slid into my seat at our usual table. I munched quietly on it. Humming to myself as I listened half-heartedly to the conversation around me. "So..." Eric began "What do you think of Forks? Of America?" I giggled "Too damn easy school wise... People wise, you're all dumb" I joked, sticking my tongue out. They all laughed but it was obvious Jessica was a little hurt, I rolled my eyes and ate in silence. I jogged off to Bio on my own, wanting to be alone with my thoughts. I sighed as I slid into my empty table... I tuned Mr Banner's ranting out as I sketched quietly. I heared the bell ring quickly, the class sped by cause I didn't pay any attention. Mr Banner didn't care though, he knew what with me being Irish, our school system was harder so I probably had already done it.

I went to gym, faking a twisted ankle, so I got to sit down while I watched everyone else play volleyball. I squealed as Mike batted the ball at me, and I ducked to stop it hitting me in the head. Laughing I threw it back, hitting him straight in the gut. The bell went and I raced to the punto, not wanting to be stopped by anyone or anything. Cause Rhodry didn't come to school that day I could just speed home without waiting for anyone. I pulled into the driveway of the house and grinned as a threw dinner on and played music, dancing around the kitchen. There was a quiet knock on the door, and I threw it open... "Hi Kerri, can we come in?" I grinned "Hey Billy, Hey Jacob" I didn't know how I knew these guys, but I knew they were here to watch the NFL with my little brother... My gosh typical males. I let them in anyway, and went back to my dancing "You guys staying for dinner?" I called and in unison they said "YEAH!" I laughed and went back to cooking and dancing.

"How're you Kerri?" Jake asked making me jump "Okay thanks, and you?" I smiled looking him up and down.. talk about hot, seriously...

"Pretty good, working on building the Rabbit at the mo" I laughed "Still looking for parts huh?" He nodded and laughed, his eyes going to my hips. I blushed and turned the music down... but couldn't stop my hips moving... All of a sudden he was there beside me smiling, his mouth inches from mine.. I blushed brighter "Will... will you go out with me Kerri?" I nodded, knowing he was my favourite anyway. _Poor Edward_ I thought, giggling quietly as I kissed Jacob. His mouth was warm on mine and I swooned "Umm yeah deffinately" I grinned and he hugged me. "Awesome". I jumped up and down when he left the room and logged onto Facebook on my cell phone... My status was updated instantly to Kerri now has a new boyfriend! I checked a relationship request and laughed, and accepted... my status changed to in a relationship with Jacob Black

Within a few minutes my spag bol was done and I served it all up. Beaming happily I brought it out to the other room, and gave it to respective people. And Grinned at my new boyfriend. "Kerri?" Tim asked "What?" I replied "What has you so grinny?" I shrugged and did a cartwheel randomly "I'm allowed be in a good mood you know"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi** **guys I know I haven't updated in ages, had a lot on, had writers block for a very long time. I'm really sorry! I'm hoping to get back to it now. Please read and review **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except MY characters**

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly, it was sunny and warm, which never happened in Forks. Edward was gone all week, I worried what he'd do when he found out about Jake, but I decided I would deal with that when I came to it, if I came to it.

I woke up to a pale grey light filtering in through my curtains, it was Monday -again-. And overcast, which means Edward would probably be back. I swallowed heavily as I moved around the house, showering and dressing slowly. I knew I'd probably be late, but I didn't care much. I pulled on a band t-shirt and some jeans and a hoodie and made my way out to the truck, the engine roared into life and I smiled, I loved this thing, it was brilliant. I still hadn't named her but it didn't matter, she was mine, and she was my first vehicle. I hummed along to a cd as drove to school, the parking lot was almost full, the bell was going to ring any moment. I parked quickly, as far away from the silver Volvo as I could manage.

The day went by fairly speedily, nothing particularly interesting happened. At lunch the Cullens were back at their table, hissing something back and forth between one another. Edward kept glancing at me. That's what I got for telling Ang about Jake and I, bugger.

I wandered to Biology slowly, knowing everyone would be there already, accept mister Banner. I was glad about that, and slid into my seat next to Edward. "Who is Jacob?" He enquired, his voice velvety smooth, but with a hint of ice in it. "My boyfriend, not that it's any of your business", I snapped, turning to face him, he hung his head and looked upset, like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Edward, don't be like that. You're a vampire, we couldn't have any kind of relationship". I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded softly and I held out my arms for a hug "Friends?" I enquired gently, and he nodded again, taking me into his arms. I had to fight back a moan, yes his skin was cold but it shot lightening through me, into my nerves. I pulled away shivering and he grimaced "Sorry, Kerri". I waved a hand "It's fine, really."

Edward offered to walk me to Gym, I just wanted to keep looking at him, so I accepted. We walked slowly as he shot questions at me with surprising speed. "So, what part of Ireland are you from?" was his first, "Umm, well… I was born in Dublin, but I er… grew up in the country, County Leitrim". He smiled and fired another question at me. He asked everything from what my favourite colour was to what my favourite band was. When I left gym he resumed the inquisiton, all the way out to my truck. "I had a lovely time talking with you today, Edward but I have to go. I'm sorry but Jake's waiting for me". Edward looked sad but nodded and pulled me into a hug. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from kissing him. And then he was gone, sliding slowly into his silver Volvo down the bottom of the parking lot. I clambered clumsily into my truck sighed, it was gonna be a long few years, I could tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I got a few favourites etc, for the last chapter which I really do appreciate. I would really like some reviews though, otherwise I may stop writing again, I can't stand not getting a response to my work, whether positive or negative.**

KPOV

By the time I pulled into Jake's driveway I had 12 missed calls from him and 5 voicemails. He seemed to forget that it took half an hour to get from one side of Forks to the opposite side of La Push. "Kerri! You're here", I heard him shout as soon as I'd climbed out of the truck cabin. I rolled my eyes quietly and sighed. Good god he was a controlling fuck. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" he demanded, his brown eyes angry, his hands wrapped around the tops of my arms and squeezed painfully "Jake, ouch! You're hurting me, idiot!" I roared, pushing him away with all my strength. I turned on my heel and went to get back in the truck before he stopped me "Wait, Kez, I'm sorry. I was worried that's all", I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms "Worried my ass, you just want to fucking make sure I'm doing nothing but seeing you!" I was angry now, to the point where I was sure steam was coming out of my ears. Jake didn't look surprised, in fact his eyes grew dark and he bared his teeth. "Seriously, Jacob if all you want to do, is have a fucking toy, then you can leave me the hell alone, because I ain't interested! I want a relationship I'm an equal participant in, not one with a fucking violent psycho like you." I quickly climbed into my truck and locked the doors, Jake stood there, gobsmacked, his jaw trailing on the floor as I started the engine and drove out of there as quick as the truck could go without having a cars version of a coronary.

EPOV

"Seriously Edward, you're hung up on her, it's blatantly obvious." Alice was right as always, you wouldn't catch me making a bet against Alice that is until now. She'd just seen Kerri as a red eyed, beautiful vampire, I wouldn't let that happen. "Would you prefer she had puppies?" I was shocked, "What?" Alice rolled her eyes "Jacob Black is Quilute. A werewolf", I almost fell over I was that surprised. "She attracts monsters" I murmered quietly. Alice laughed, "Thanks big brother", I sighed "That's not what I meant." Alice nodded "I know, but I also know that you're not the only vampire here who likes her, and thinks her to be a future part of this family." "I'm going out Alice", I said sharply, already halfway out the door, "Don't even think about saying a word, pixie!" I growled as her thoughts said something along the lines of telling the family I was about to go watch Kerri sleep. It would be creepy and mildly stalker-like, but I didn't care. I needed her like humans needed air.

**A/N: Okay, like I said REVIEW PLEASE! Or I'll be highly upset **


End file.
